Frodo Comes Back
by frodoluvr
Summary: Frodo comes back. What's gonna happen? 1st ever story. no ships. oneshot COMPLETE


Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings

Frodo Comes Back

Chapter 1

"Gandalf, I regret coming here, I miss Sam, Pippin, and Merry."said Frodo with a frown.

"Now Frodo, you made the choice to come, well…I guess we could make a visit to the Shire." said Gandalf.

"Oh thank you Gandalf, thank you!" said Frodo with an ear to ear smile.

Frodo was so happy that he was going to see Sam. He was also excited about seeing Merry and Pippin but he and Sam have been threw a lot together.

"Come on Frodo, we don't want to be late." Said Gandalf.

" I wonder how they are going to react, they don't know I'm coming, right? Asked Frodo with a confused look.

"Now how would they know that you are coming?" said Gandalf

"Uh…a talking owl?" said Frodo

"ha ha, there's nothing to worry about, they will be happy, and you know it, so stop worrying."

"I'm a little nervous, that's all." Explained Frodo

Frodo waits anxiously in the boat thinking of all the good times he has had with his friends.

"Frodo, wake up Frodo, we're here." Said Gandlaf with a soft voice.

" We're here!" yelled Frodo

"Yes, you fell asleep for most of the boat ride. Come on get up, the carriage is waiting.

1 hour later Frodo and Gandalf arrive at the Shire. Frodo sees Sam's house, which used to be Frodos old house.

Inside the house, Sam is eating dinner with his family. Then he hears a knock on the door. Sam opens the door.

"Hello Sam." Said Frodo

" Frodo!" said Sam shocked

Sam started to cry as him and Frodo are hugging.

" I can't believe you're here!" said Sam

"Rose come here!"

"Frodo, its so nice to see you here, come on in don't stay outside"

" Come meet the family, this is Elanor, Frodo, Rose, Merry, Pippin, Goldilocks, Hamfast, Daisy, Primrose, Bilbo, Ruby, Robin, and Tolman."

After two days at the Shire, Frodo and Sam were trying to catch up on what they have missed with each other.

* * *

2

"Hey Sam, what ever happened to Merry and Pippin, are they still around?"

"Yeah, do you want to go meet up with them?"

"Yes, thanks Sam."

Frodo and Sam walk to Merrys house where they see Pippin too.

Merry here's a knock on the door and goes to answer it.

"Oh, hey Sam, what brings you here." asked Merry

Sam moves and there is Frodo, behind him

"Frodo!" yelled Merry in excitement

He gave Frodo a hug.

"Who's at the…" asked Pippin

" Frodo! I'm so glad you are back." said Pippin as he hugged him.

"So, what brings you back to the Shire?" asked Merry as he is pouring Frodo ale.

"Oh nothing really, I just wanted to visit.

"Who wants to go smoke a pipe?" asked Frodo

Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin are all sitting at the top of the hill, talking about the adventures they have had.

"Hey, did you guys really cry when you thought I blew up with the volcano?" asked Frodo

" Oh us? No not at all, yes, come one, we thought you died, what would you want us to do? Laugh!" said Pippin with a smile.

" Ha ha ha" chuckled everyone.

* * *

3

Two weeks later, Frodo had to leave. It was very drastic.

Sam hears a knock on the door and goes to answer it.

" What, did you forget about me?" said Gandalf with a smile.

Sam, Pippin, Merry, and Frodo go to greet Gandalf.

" Come one now Frodo, the carriage is outside."

Frodo brings his friends along to say good-bye once more.

Sam hugs Frodo, then Merry hugs him, then Pippin hugs him.

"Don't worry, I will visit again, you guys count on it." said Frodo with a tear.

"Bye Frodo. Why won't you stay?" asked Sam

" I'm sorry Sam, I just can't face to live here." Said Frodo

" Good-bye" said Frodo as he is going onto the boat.

Frodo makes it back to his home, thinking when he will visit. Thinking the good times they all have had.

* * *

4

30 years later, Frodo and Gandalf go back to visit the Shire. Gandalf goes to meet up with his friends and leaves Frodo to do what he wishes.

Frodo arrives at Sams house. Rose is in the kitchen cooking dinner, for some reason Frodo doesn't hear or see Sam.

He knocks on the door.

"Oh, hello Frodo," said Rose

" Hi Rose, I was just wondering where Sam was, is he at Merry's house?" asked Frodo with a confused look.

"Um…Frodo, Sam…he…he died, he got ill," said Rose

" Oh… thank you Rose," said Frodo trying to keep his tears in.

Frodo felt so sad, he wanted to scream. He couldn't believe that he died.

Frodo went to visit the cemetery to find Sam's grave. He stayed there until it got dark. He left, and never came back, ever.

When Frodo got back to the Undying Lands, he wallowed in his grief and eventually died from all the sadness.

THE END…

… Or the Beginning


End file.
